Larry the Cucumber
Current = |-|Original= |-|Child= |-|Vacuum Alien= Larry *'Species': Cucumber *'Eye color': Amber *'Age': Possibly Early 20's Larry is one of the main characters from VeggieTales. He is best friends with Bob and they host the show together. Bio Larry has been part of the show since day one, both he and Bob host it. Larry also has his own segments called Silly Songs with Larry, where he sings songs that are really silly. Though Archibald didn't like how they often come out. Personality Larry is kind, funny, forgetful, charming, wacky, cheerful, thoughtful, preposterous, scatterbrained, and energetic, as he is often the opposite to Bob's and Archibald's personality. He also likes to be funny and make people laugh. Though sometimes, people often don't laugh at his jokes. Larry has played many various types of characters, including heroes, anti-heroes, and villains. Regardless what role he plays, he's always the same lovable cucumber. Physical Appearance Larry is a green cucumber. During the early episodes, he was dark green until the production to Maya. In VeggieTales in the House, Larry gained amber eyes. Filmography See his filmography Family Click here to see more Fun Facts *Larry originally started with a lower, dopey type of voice. He eventually gotten his voice higher after the first two episodes beginning with Are You My Neighbor?. The lower dopey voice was inspired from an old puppet named Soupy that Mike Nawrocki used when he was studying in the puppet ministry at Bible college. *He is the only VeggieTales character to appear in every episode. *Larry had a lisp until Lyle the Kindly Viking. He wouldn't get it back until The Lost Tooth, though this is because of him missing his tooth. According to Mike Nawrocki in the audio commentary for Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, he just got tired of the lisp and went to speech therapy for a while and got rid of the lisp. *According to the official Jonah website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been an world champion at Candy Land. *Before Phil Vischer came up with Larry as a cucumber, he was going to make him a candy bar. But in the making of making the model, Phil's wife Lisa came in and looked at the image and told him that parents are going to be mad if he makes the kids fall in love with candy bars. So he changed the candy bar to a cucumber. *He was at one point going to be called Kooky. But Phil Vischer thought that was too cute and he wanted to use bland names. *His favorite foods are: **Chicago hot dogs without pickles. **Sardines. *There's been debate about his last name: **In Monster Manners and Destination: SPACE STATION!, the name "Cucumber" is depicted as his last name, but the credits still say "Larry the Cucumber". *Larry made his first screen debut in Mr. Cuke's Screen Test, a little animation test done by Phil Vischer in 1991. *Larry has three brothers named Bob, Mark, and Steve, and his dad is an astronaut, as revealed in "Duke and the Great Pie War". *He is one of the many characters who have been to jail. *He is one of the only characters to be harshly beaten up. *He was the first VeggieTales character made. He was created by Phil Vischer in 1991 two years before "Where's God when I'm S-Scared!?" in a little animation test called "Mr. Cuke's Screen Test" according to Phil Vischer's biography "Me, Myself, and Bob". *Larry has died 2 times in episodes (stories only) In Moe and the Big Exit the narrator said that Little Joe and his generation passed, he also died in The Penniless Princess. *He always has the fame and is more popular than Bob, which sometimes makes Bob mad. *He plays the sousaphone in the theme song. *In VeggieTales Promo: Take 38, his voice slightly sounded different and very similar to Scallion 2's voice (also voiced by Mike Nawrocki). Gallery Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:3-2-1 Penguins! characters Category:VeggieTales in the House characters Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:Males Category:Cucumbers Category:VeggieTales in the City characters